Tekken: Blood Vengance BLOOPERS
by IsabellaChan17
Summary: A funny and Random Fic in "Tekken: Blood Vengance"


**Hello Minna! This is my first time making a blooper in tekken, some of them are funny, some of them are not really that much -_-**

**But I tried my best to make it funnier, so hope you enjoy reading!Mwah!**

* * *

~Opening of Tekken Blood Vengeance~

_**(Night at the City Bridge)**_

_(Anna appears)_

Nina: Well Now, It's my dear sister, Anna

Anna: Nina, it's been a long time, hasn't it?

(Anna was tripped over and fell on the road as her butt got a sore)

Director: Cuttt! Cuttttt!

Anna: Oww, my butt really hurts!

Nina: hehehe, it's so much better when your butt got sored up! (smirks)

Anna: Why you!

Nina and Anna in a fight cloud by pinching, choking etc…)

Director: Hey! Hey! Ladies! Stop fighting! Enough fighting! ( As he joins them in a fight cloud)

* * *

_**(At Kyogoku Academy)**_

Xiaoyu: He should be right around here, somewhere, but where? ( she was hit by a shoe) A shoe?

School Boy: Oh my God!

_As shin was falling, he opened his eyes, knowing he was afraid of heights and screamed until he got Xiaoyu hit including him_

Xiaoyu: Ow,Ow, it hurts ( she slowly opened her eyes and saw Shin was face- first between her breasts)

_(Xiaoyu blushed)_

Shin:_ Why am I feeling so comfortable and it's so soft (he thought and looks at Xiaoyu's Breast) Ah! _X-Xiaoyu, I-It was an accident,I-I swear! ( Xiaoyu got up and felt embarrassed)

Jin went to the scene to give a big punch at shin but was grabbed by asuka and Jun

Jin: You asshole, you dare touch my girl! I'm gonna kill you!

Jun: Jin, it's alright, it was an accident…

Asuka: Yeah Couz, it was only an accident… Wait a minute …MY GIRL!

_(Everyone Paused)_

_Jin: Uh- Uh I-I mean My Friend! (Blushed)_

_Asuka: Ohoho! (As she shouted to tell the news) Hey Everyone, Jin likes Xiaoyu!_

_Jun: Awww my son is in love with a sweet Chinese girl!_

_Jin: M-Mom, that's not what you think!_

_Hwoarang: Jin and Xiaoyu kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (sings and laughs)_

_Jin: Hey! I-It's not what it looks like!_

_Xiaoyu approaches to Jin and gives him a kiss in the Cheek as Jin got blushed_

_Xiaoyu: it's alright Jin, I like you too: 3 (Jin smiled)_

_(Shin approaches to Xiaoyu)_

_Shin: Hey Xiaoyu! I'm sorry for what happened there, it was an accident_

_Xiaoyu: its ok, I forgive you (smiles)_

_Shin was blushed until Jin looked with Jealousy and was burst into flames_

_Steve: Oh dear… (He fires Jin with an extinguisher)_

_Jin: What was that?_

_Steve: You were bursting into flames!_

* * *

_**(Outside The park where Xiaoyu and Alisa were seating in a bench)**_

_Alisa: This love thing…Is really Hard!_

_Xiaoyu: Yeah I know I hear ya!_

_(Until some Fan boys of Alisa approached)_

_Boy 1: Hey Alisa! I can be your boyfriend!_

_Boy 2: No! Me!_

_Boy 3: No! Me!_

_(Until the Fan Boys of Alisa are in a fight cloud)_

_Alisa: Wow, They're playing with each other (smiles)_

_Xiaoyu: (slaps her forehead) Oh dear, can somebody please stop these boys here!_

* * *

_**(Inside the Kyoto Castle)**_

_Shin: Both of your organizations have hounded me, vying for this power… But everyone got a little careless…_

_Jin was barging into the wooden door_

_Xiaoyu: Jin!_

_Shin: you came, Kazama Jin_

_Jin: Kamiya Shin…_

_Shin: I know you were—blah blah blah (his tongue got out)_

_(As Jin, Xiaoyu and Alisa laughed along with Shin)_

_Shin: Seriously, I'm not good at memorizing the script! Hahaha!_

* * *

_**(Night at the Mishima Zaibatsu)**_

_Jin: Alright! What's next? Where else do we look?_

_Nina: Relax, it wasn't a complete loss…_

_(When Nina open some files, there were pictures of Xiaoyu wearing a bikini, maid outfit and *censored*)_

_Nina: Jin, Are you fetishing Xiaoyu?_

_Jin: Uh-uh, who put that there? (telling a lie as he closes the files of pictures of Xiaoyu )_

_Nina: You are seriously like your father -_-_

* * *

_**(At the underground Mutare experiment Laboratory)**_

_Xiaoyu and Alisa were checking the records_

_Xiaoyu: Let's see what's under M?_

_(Alisa and Xiaoyu both blushed when saw Lars and Jin were in there underwear)_

_Xiaoyu: Umm, Guys I think you got the wrong record book =-=_

* * *

_**(At G- Corperation Office)**_

_(Anna appears)_

_Anna: I've finally had some good news, our team in the Far East just sent in a report. This is from Kyoto (Anna snaps her fingers)_

_Pictures of Jun appeared in the big screen_

_Anna: Kazuya, Why are there Pictures of Jun in the screen -_-_

_Kazuya: U-Uh, who put that there? (Telling a lie as He turns his chair)_

_Anna: Nina's right, you and Jin are really similar to each other -_-_

* * *

_**(At the studio) The scene of the charlie's angel: Full throttle**_

"_U can't touch this by MC Hammer"_

_Stop! Have a time!_

_(Jun is dancing while holding a box of stuffs *similar to natalie's moves from Charlie's angels*)_

_(Xiaoyu and Alisa were reading their scripts and approahes to Jun who is still dancing then stares at her)_

_Jun: Hey girls!_

_(They both throw their stuff and scripts then joined dancing with Jun as Xiaoyu shakes her booty)_

_Jun: Whoah! Xiaoyu!_

_Stop! Have a time!_

_(While they were dancing, little did they know Kazuya, Jin and Lars were hiding at the front door watching the girls' dancing)_

_Kazuya: Wow, I'd never thought she's really good at dancing (smirks and slightly blushes)_

_Lars: A-Alisa can dance? (blushes)_

_Jin: I like Xiao's ass shaking(smirks and blushes)_

_(The Director appears to the girls and asks to join in)_

_Director: Can I join the dance?_

_Jun, Xiaoyu and Alisa: SURE!_

_(The Director was in the middle between Jun, Xiaoyu and Alisa as he shakes his booty)_

_Jun: Wow , Mr. Director you're so amazing at dancing ( flattering the director)_

_Xiaoyu: Ahhh, you're great at dancing ( smiles)_

_Alisa: Wow, I admire your dance moves (her eyes shone)_

_(As they kept on dancing, the Mishima men were really jealous and their electricity appears in their arms)_

_Kazuya, Jin and Lars: THAT PERVERT!_

_(The boys appeared at studio room by crashing the wooden door)_

_Jun: Boys! What are you doing?_

_The mishima men then approahes to the director as he moves backward raise both of his hands_

_Director: Guys, we can settle things out?Uh!uh!Guys?_

_(The Director runs for his life and the mishima men chased after him, the girls looked them running off)_

_Xiaoyu: What's with them?_

_Jun: I have no idea, we were just letting him join the dance._

_Alisa: Oh well, hey let's keep dancing!_

_Jun and Xiaoyu: Ok!_

_(The girls were dancing while the director and the mishima men still run around chasing.)_

* * *

_**(Night at the mansion of Lee )**_

_(Alisa and Xiaoyu sat beside the window)_

_Alisa: The Mishima Family, what if he's like they are?_

_Xiaoyu: Listen, They're not even human now…_

_Alisa: Oh… That's really awful._

_Xiaoyu laid at the lap of Alisa_

_Alisa: Wha-What are you-_

_Xiaoyu: Alisa, you're Just Like a refregirator_

_(Asuka approahes them)_

_Asuka: Really! She's like a refregirator ( Asuka then hugs Alisa)_

_Lili: I will hug Alisa too :3_

_Jun: Me too! I wanna feel Alisa's temperature!_

_Alisa: Uh-Uh guys, what are you all doing? _

_(The girls hugged Alisa tightly and slept comfortably)_

_Director: Cuttt!Cuttt! _

_(The Director approahes to them)_

_Director: I wanna hug too!_

_Alisa: Everyone!I'm feeling unconfortable right now!_

* * *

_**(At Kyoto castle night fight scene)**_

_Director: Ready, ACTION!_

_(Heihachi,Kazuya and Jin together punch their fist in a triple battle fight)….(Until their fist got sored a lot)_

_Heihachi, Kazuya & Jin: OOOOOOWWWWWWW!_

_Heihachi: My IRON FISTS! It hurts!_

_Kazuya: *moaning in pain*_

_Jin: Ouch! It seriously hurts!_

_Asuka: Can someone get some Ice?_

_(Jun and Xiaoyu sighed with disappointed)_

_Jun: And I thought the Mishima Men were tough_

_Xiaoyu: Yeah, I agree with you_

_Kazuya & Jin: *Dark Aura*_

* * *

**_I Hope you enjoy the bloopers in Tekken Blood Vengance, I know there are a little bit catchy but I tried my Best, really :3_**

**_Thank you for reading :D_**


End file.
